Parent Teacher Conference
by GRACE5
Summary: Tiva family. Tony and Ziva talk with their son's teacher.
1. Chapter 1

~**~

"Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo how are you?" The teacher asked as she shook both Tony and Ziva's hands.

"Good, how are you?" Ziva answered as she looked around the kindergarten classroom.

"Good." She smiled. "So as you know I have both Spencer and Quinn in my class. Which is unusual for the school to allow twins to be in the same class."

"Yeah." Tony said.

"Especially DiNozzo twins." She continued. "Because after Rowan and Talon I didn't know we were still even thinking about enrolling more DiNozzos."

"We get it." Tony laughed thinking of the hell all four of his children had given this poor woman.

"Should we be expecting any more DiNozzos in the coming years?" The teacher asked warily.

"Not that we know of." Ziva laughed. She was often amused by how her boys seemed to develop a liking for torturing this particular teacher and no one else, except McGee. "But maybe."

"What?" Tony gulped. He already having trouble trying to keep up with Quinn who was just a fire ball on energy.

"I am kidding." Ziva laughed at Tony's face and how pale the kindergarten teacher had become. "I'm sorry Mrs. Datz, but Quinn will remain the youngest DiNozzo."

"Really?" Mrs. Datz smiled relieved. "The other teachers and I were afraid you would keep trying for a girl."

"We did." Tony smirked. "We got twin boys instead."

"How are Spencer and Quinn doing in class?" Ziva asked before the conversation could go any further.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed but Spencer is a lefty and Quinn is a righty."

"They're mirror twins." Tony reminded the teacher and she nodded.

"Yes, that's the only way I can tell the apart." She laughed. "Spencer's cowlick is on the left and Quinn's is the right."

"No." Ziva laughed. "Spencer's right and Quinn's left."

"You're kidding." She said horrified.

"Nope." Tony laughed.

"So it's Quinn who's nothing but energy and not Spencer?" She asked hesitantly.

"Exactly." Ziva smiled as she looked out the door to the hallway where she could hear her boys giggling. "Quinn also has a scar on the right of his forehead, a result from one of his stunts."

"At least it's still early in the year." Mrs. Datz said making a note of which boy was which on her calendar. "Since we're already talking about Quinn, here's some of his work."

"Great." Tony said as he and Ziva sat forward in their chairs and looked over their youngest son's work. "Are you sure this is Quinn's?"

"Not any more." The teacher sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "They don't write their names on their work. They just right DiNozzo. It takes several minutes to get it out of them whose is whose." Tony smirked and looked at his wife. "But they're both smart, neither is struggling. One is better with math and the other is a better speller."

"Spencer is better with math."

"And Quinn is the speller."

"At least someone knows this stuff." The teacher said frustrated making another note. "Back to Quinn and his antics."

"He is bad?" Ziva asked worried as she looked over at Tony quickly. None of their boys were considered to be bad.

"No, that's just it. He is a good kid he just has these little things he does." The teacher smiled to herself. "He's always talking when I'm not. He has all these jokes. Yet he does not actually do anything wrong."

"He's frustrating." Ziva smiled looking over at her husband. "Exactly like his father."

"Hey." Tony protested.

"Quinn's smart, it is just very difficult to keep his attention."

"Food and sports will get his attention pretty quickly." Tony offered with a smile. "He's too young for girls."

"Unlike Spencer." Mrs. Datz said as she placed what she thought was some of Spencer's work in front of Tony and Ziva. "Spencer is quite the ladies man."

"Yeah?" Tony smiled proudly.

"Much like Rowan." Mrs. Datz said thinking back to the days when she had the oldest DiNozzo. "He has made a girlfriend out of almost every girl in the class."

"Sounds like Spencer." Ziva laughed thinking of her already charming five year old. "And Rowan."

"Yes, I am dreading Valentines Day when Spencer has gotten and Valentine from all the girls and none of the other boys have gotten any in comparison to him." She laughed.

"Quinn's not getting any action?" Tony worried and Ziva slapped his arm. "What?"

"No worries Mr. DiNozzo. Quinn is sweet with one girl, and only her. Can't be bothered with the rest of them." Mrs. Datz laughed.

"Who is it?" Ziva asked curiously and excited as she looked back to the door and saw both boys wave to her through the window, sly grins on their faces.

"Her name is Sophie." She said. "She sits across from him and is the only one that will tell him to shut up or challenge him." Tony and Ziva laughed out loud at this.

"Sounds familiar." Tony smiled and the teacher gave him a confused look.

"Does Spencer have a particular girl?" Ziva asked doubting that he would.

"No, he loves them all." Mrs. Datz blushed. "Even tried to flirt his way out of a quiz once, in French."

"And you did not think me teaching the children different languages was useful." Ziva laughed.

"Shame on me." Tony smirked and the teacher shook her head. "But academically they're good right? No worries?"

"No." She smiled. "Spencer and Quinn are at the top of the class. But please, do not tell them that."

"We won't." Ziva smiled.

"How is Talon doing?" Mrs. Datz asked. Thinking of the DiNozzo that brought her the least grief over the years.

"Good, he is excited to be in forth grade." Ziva smiled. "It means he gets to sit in the back of the bus?"

"Yes, an unspoken rule between the children." Mrs. Datz laughed as she peaked out the door and Spencer and Quinn who blew her a kiss.

"I just have one last question." Ziva said. "How are they together in the classroom?"

"Pretty good." Mrs. Datz said. "They sit in different groups and have each made their own friends. Naturally during recess or playtime they gravitate towards each other. At the very start of the year there was a problem with Quinn answering for Spencer or I guess now it was Spencer answering to Quinn, but that has ended."

"Good." Tony said knowing Spencer to be the more dominant of the two. "So we're good until next time?"

"Yes, Mr. DiNozzo."

"We will try and dress Spencer in red and Quinn in blue when we can." Ziva offered as they stood from their chairs and shook the teachers hand.

"Thank you." Mrs. Datz said as she stood from her chair and led the DiNozzo's to the door. "Good luck."

"Have a good night Mrs. Datz." Quinn and Spencer said as they grinned at their teacher.

"You too boys." She smiled and turned back into her classroom.

"Hey, what'd you do?" Ziva asked as she picked up Quinn and Tony got Spencer.

"Nothin' Mommy." They smiled.

"What'd Mrs. Datz say?" Quinn asked noting the happy look on his parent's faces.

"That you two are just a bad as your brothers." Tony said as he reached over and ruffled Quinn's hair.

"Never." Spencer laughed.

"Where are Rowan and Talon?" Quinn asked his mother placed him in the car and he strapped himself in.

"Rowan's with McGee." Tony said as he closed Spencer's door and hopped in the driver's seat.

"Talon is over Jacob's house." Ziva finished for her husband.

"Mommy wants for dinner?" Spencer asked. "Can we have pizza?"

"Yeah! Can we have pizza?" Quinn followed.

"Not tonight." Ziva smiled as Tony laughed.

"But why?" Spencer asked.

"Mrs. Datz gave you a good report." Quinn said.

"Because you are going to have pizza on Friday." Ziva smiled turning to look at her boys. "Remember? Daddy's taking you to the movies."

"Oh yeah!" They smiled and went on to tell their parents about their day.

"Mom! Tell Spaz to leave me alone!" Rowan called later that night after dinner.

"My name's not Spaz!" Spencer yelled as he jumped on Rowan's back.

"Baby." Talon laughed as he tried to pry Spencer off Rowan.

"Ahhhhhhh." Quinn yelled as he ran full force at Talon and tackled him to the ground.

"Get off." Rowan said pushing all three of his brothers off him. "Dumbasses."

"MOMMY!" Quinn and Spencer both called.

"What?" Ziva asked from upstairs.

"Rowan cursed!" They yelled as they ran to the bottom of the stairs.

"Tattletales." Rowan hissed as he pushed both Quinn and Spencer into the stairs.

"Rowan!" Tony said from the top of the stairs. "Don't curse and don't push your brothers."

"Or what?" Rowan challenged.

"I'll send your mother down." Tony said and smirked as his son nodded and disappeared from his view.

"Babies." Talon whispered as Quinn and Spencer got back to their feet and both went after Talon.

"Hey, Tic and Toc." Tony said as Talon continued to run away before Quinn and Spencer could get to him. "Come'on bath time."

"But Dad." Spencer whined. "We got a bath last night."

"And you're getting one tonight." Tony laughed as the twins pouted their way up the stairs. "Spencer you're first. Mommy's waiting for you."

"Okay." He huffed as he went into the bathroom where his mother was.

"What's up with you?" Tony asked as he and Quinn headed to his bedroom.

"Tired." Quinn yawned as he lay on his bed and Tony took the hint and laid next to his son.

"Yeah? Why?" Tony asked as he stroked his son's practically white hair.

"We had a dodge ball tourn-ment." Quinn said looking up at Tony. "My team won."

"Awesome." Tony smiled. "Sneak one at the teacher?" He didn't get an answer but a smirk in response.

"We didn't get in trouble. Spence and I are her favs." Quinn said snuggling against his father.

"Yeah, she'll probably never admit but Rowan and Talon were her favorites too." Tony said enjoying the alone time he was getting with his youngest son, his last baby.

"Are you happy, Daddy?" he asked softly.

"Of course." Tony said studying his son. "Why do you ask Bud?"

"I dunno." Quinn shrugged but Tony knew his son. Out of the four DiNozzo boys, Quinn Walter was the most sensitive.

"Yes you do." Tony said kissing Quinn's forehead.

"There's a girl in my class, Sophie." Quinn started looking up at his father with matching green eyes. "Her Dad went away." He continued with another yawn. "Because he wasn't happy."

"You think I'm not happy?"

"No, just checking." Quinn smiled.

"I'm happy. You, Spencer, Talon, and Rowan make me happy." Tony smiled as he saw Spencer and Ziva come out of the bathroom.

"Mommy too?"

"Always." Tony said as he watched his wife struggle with their smart mouthed child to get him to brush his teeth. "Come'on time for a bath."

"Mommy gets Spencer and you get me?" Quinn asked as he was scooped from the bed.

"Yup." Tony said as he walked down the hallway.

"Mommy, they're just baby teef. They're gonna fall out any way." Spencer protested. "So I don't hafta brush them."

"Yes you do." Ziva said directing him back to the bathroom. "So just do it."

"Only for you." Spencer grinned and Ziva laughed.

"Hey." Tony smiled as he came up behind Ziva.

"Hey." Ziva said and kissed Quinn softly as he rested his head on his father's shoulder. "Where are the other two?"

"Down stairs." Tony said as he ruffled Spencer's hair and he went by and headed into the bathroom with Quinn. "They're all yours."

"Rowan! Talon!" Ziva called.

"What?"

"Come get ready for bed." Ziva said with a huge yawn as she went into her bedroom to find Spencer on her bed watching T.V. "Spencer William what are you doing?"

"Just watching T.V." He grinned as he stretched across his parents' bed.

"Time for bed." She said plucking him from the bed and bringing him into his room.

"Mom, where's my pajamas?" Talon asked as Ziva walked past his room.

"I have no idea Talon I was not the one wearing them last." Ziva smiled and placed Spencer down on his bed. "Sleep well, my love."

"G'night Mommy." Spencer smiled as she kissed him and left the room.

"Who's in the bathroom?" Rowan asked.

"Your father and Quinn, they should be done soon." Ziva said as she entered Talon's room. "Did you find them?"

"Yeah." Talon said. "They were under the bed."

"How did they get there?" Ziva asked amazed but Talon just shrugged.

"Ro, bathroom's free." Tony called as he and Quinn exited the room.

"Thanks." Rowan said and quickly grabbed the bathroom before Talon could.

"Goodnight Quinn." Tony said as he tucked Quinn and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight Spencer." He said and kissed Spencer.

"Night Daddy." They both said.

"Oh and one of you is supposed to wear red and the other blue." Tony laughed as Ziva snuck in the room and kissed Quinn goodnight. "Don't remember who though."

"Don't worry about it." Ziva said and the boys laughed.

"I'm beat." Tony yawned as he wrapped his arms around Ziva.

"Me too." Ziva said as they both headed to their bedroom. "But all the boys are in bed."

"Yes they are." Tony nodded as he changed for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I decided to make this into a multi-chap and see where it goes. For those of you who read "All of My Regrets Are Nothing New" I have no idea where that story is going, lol. **

Chapter Two

"Here." Spencer said as he handed Quinn an Ohio State football jersey. "Put this on, please."

"Okay." Quinn said as he put the jersey on and handed a forest green polo to Spencer. "Put this on, please."

"I like it." Spencer said as he pointed to the jersey on Quinn.

"Yeah, looks good." Quinn said looking at the polo.

"Who needs a mirror when you have a twin." Ziva whispered to herself then laughed as she watched her twins take their shirts off again and switch them.

"What are they doing?" Tony asked as he came up behind his wife.

"Using each other as mirrors." Ziva smiled as she turned to Tony.

She looked him up and down and smirked. If they did not have four children in the house they would be heading back to the bedroom. He left several buttons at the top of his shirt open and his tie hung undone around his neck. She reached up and buttoned his shirt slowly and never broke eye contact. He licked his lips slowly as he watched her slowly tie his tie slowly, intentionally trying to frustrate him.

"You're messin' with fire David." Tony laughed as she pushed the knot into its proper place.

"David?" Ziva questioned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid his collar flat and smoothed his shirt over his shoulders. "So that means I am single again, yes?"

"Not even close." Tony growled as he encased her lips with his. "Where are the other two?"

"Talon is eating breakfast and Rowan's still doing his hair." Ziva said as she nipped at his bottom lip.

"Good." Tony said as he caressed the smooth exposed skin of her hip and quickly claimed her lips again.

"Seriously? That's gross." Rowan said as he walked by his parents and headed down the stairs.

"Did you hear that?" Tony laughed as he pulled away from Ziva. "We're gross."

"We have been told that before." Ziva laughed as she fixed Tony's hair. "Many times."

"Mommy." Spencer called. "I need help."

"Be right there." Ziva smiled then looked back to Tony. "Make sure your son's catch their bus."

"My sons?" Tony laughed as he walked halfway down the stairs.

"Yes, you get those two, I get these two." Ziva smiled as she entered her boys' room.

"Can you button my jeans?" Spencer asked as he fought with the button at the top of his jeans.

"Of course." Ziva said and quickly buttoned the jeans and kissed her son's forehead. "Quinn? Do you need help?"

"No, I think I got it." Quinn said as he fought with the button, his tongue pressed to his top lip in concentration.

"Okay." Ziva said knowing Quinn. "Hair?"

"Yeah!" Spencer grinned as he walked with his mother to the bathroom. "I want a Mohawk."

"You are not getting a Mohawk." Ziva said as she took some of the styling wax into her hands. "How do you want your hair?"

"Spiky." Spencer said as he watched his mother in the mirror. "Like Daddy's."

"So messy." Ziva laughed as she placed random spikes it Spencer's blonde hair so he looked like he'd just rolled out of bed. "Good?"

"Uh huh." Spencer said and jumped off the stool.

"Go get breakfast." Ziva said as she headed back to see if Quinn had made any progress. "Almost there?" But instead of responding he shot his mother a look.

"Yeah." He grunted still struggling.

"Can I do it for you?" Ziva asked carefully.

"Fine." Quinn huffed as he dropped his hands from his jeans and looked up at his mother.

"Okay." Ziva smiled and quickly fastened his jeans and kissed his hair. "Come'on lets do your hair."

"Can I do it?" Quinn asked as he stepped on the stool and Ziva handed him the wax.

"Looks good." Ziva said as Quinn finished with his messy spikes, all strategically placed. "You and Daddy take about the same time."

"Me and Daddy have the best hair." Quinn grinned as he ran down the stairs.

"Hey, where you going?" Tony asked as he intercepted his son before he could run through to the kitchen.

"Breaftest." Quinn giggled as his father tickled him. "Daddy."

"Dad, we need lunch money." Talon said as he and Rowan waited with their backpacks on.

"My wallets on the counter." Tony said as he set Quinn on the ground and he ran into the kitchen. "Ziva, come on we have to leave soon."

"You are watching me come down the stairs, Tony." Ziva laughed as she brushed by her husband.

"Bye." Talon and Rowan called as they ran out the door to catch the bus.

"Bye." Tony and Ziva said as they moved around each other in the kitchen. "What cereal do you want?"

"You pick." Ziva said as she grabbed two bowls.

"Frosted Flakes it is." Tony said as he pulled the box down.

"Quinn, Spencer did you eat?" Ziva asked as she saw the two working on something at the kitchen table.

"Yeah." They both said not looking up from their work.

"What are they doing?" Ziva asked as she ate her cereal.

"Homework." Tony smirked.

"Quinn, Spencer you said you did not have homework last night." Ziva said as she walked around the counter to peer over the boys' shoulder.

"We didn't have it last night." Spencer said looking up at his mother.

"Oh?" Ziva laughed. "Mrs. Datz came by and dropped it off?"

"Yup." Quinn said with a nod. "She's nice like that."

"Yeah she is." Spencer said as they both finished their work and shoved it into their backpacks. "See all done."

"You should have done it last night." Ziva said as she walked back around the counter and glared at Tony who continued to just grin and eat his cereal.

"Mom, we were in school all day yesterday." Quinn said as he stood at his father's side. "Why would we want to do work when we come home?"

"Quinn, you were in school for four hours yesterday." Ziva laughed as helped him put his backpack on.

"That's a lot Mommy." Spencer said as Tony grabbed his wallet and keys and the four walked out to the car.

"You hear that Zi?" Tony laughed as they got into the Charger. "Four hours of work is a lot."

"It is!" Quinn and Spencer laughed.

"I bet." Tony mocked.

"Is it true that in first grade-." Spencer started

"That you have to stay all day?" Quinn finished and Tony and Ziva laughed.

"Yes, Talon and Rowan stay all day." Ziva said and laughed as Quinn and Spencer shared a look and frowned.

"That's gonna suck." Quinn mumbled and both Tony and Ziva gave him a look through the rear view mirror. "Sorry."

"Bye boys." Tony and Ziva said as Spencer and Quinn raced out of the car.

"Tony look!" Ziva said as she grabbed her husband's arm and pointed to where Quinn was standing with a dark haired girl. "That has to be Sophie."

"I think it is." Tony smirked as he saw the girl say something and Quinn blush. "Oh, he's in trouble."

"They are so cute." Ziva gushed as she watched Quinn smile shyly and take Sophie's hand as they walked into the school building. "That is my son, Spencer is yours." Ziva laughed as she pointed to where Spencer was talking to three different girls.

"Hey." Tony said as he started driving away. "They're both mine, they have the green eyes and blonde hair to prove it."

"Believe what you want, Tony." Ziva laughed as she leaned over and kissed her husband's cheek as he drove to the base.

Soon after getting into work the team was called to a scene where a wife, her son, and daughters had been murdered and the father remained MIA. Gibbs had made a point to pull Tony and Ziva aside and ask if they were able to deal with the scene. They both looked to each other and nodded assuring Gibbs that it wouldn't affect their work, it was nothing they hadn't seen before.

"Are you a father Agent DiNozzo?" The MIA father, aka Craig Harrison, asked Tony as he sat across from him in interrogation.

"Yeah." Tony nodded.

"And how many kids do you have?" Harrison continued as he eyed Tony up.

"Four." Tony said obviously hesitant to talk about his children with a man who had killed his. "Boys."

"How old are they?" He pressed and Tony looked to Gibbs who was standing in the corner.

"12, 9, and twin 5 year olds." Tony said after he got the nod from his boss to continue.

"Married?" He smirked as he eyed Tony's hand as he twisted his wedding band.

"Yeah."

"To their mother?" He asked as he flicked his gaze to Gibbs.

"Yeah." Tony said glaring at the man across from him. "But my life has nothing to do with the fact you murdered your wife and children."

"It does." Harrison grinned. "You're the same as me."

"I'm nothing like you." Tony growled.

"You are. How often do you have sex these days? With your wife or with someone else?" He tested. "Rarely I bet, because the kids are always around. Even if they aren't, she's tooooo tired."

"Whether that's true or not, I would never hurt my boys." Tony growled and Gibbs stepped away from the corner to sit at the table next to Tony.

"You don't know that." He laughed. "One day you'll snap."

"I won't." Tony said clenching his fists. "I would never kill my wife or kids, ever."

"Sure." He laughed. "It'll happen. Happened to me. My wife and I were in our room and Colleen came in crying about how Monica broke something or what not, then Matt started screaming about something. You just snap. It's not a choice. Your day will come, especially with four boys."

"Get outta here, Tony." Gibbs warned as he saw his agent's knuckles turn white. "DiNozzo."

"What?" Tony asked. His pulse was racing with anger.

"Leave." Gibbs said as he finally locked eyes with Tony and nodded towards the door.

"Fine." Tony said as he stalked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Tony, wait." Ziva called as she ran to catch up with her husband.

"Yeah?" Tony asked softly as Ziva grabbed his arm and spun him towards her.

"You okay?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew random shapes on the back of his neck knowing it would calm him.

"Fine." Tony said as he cocked his head slightly and studied her.

"What?" She asked, blushing ever so slightly under his intense gaze.

"Nothing." He smiled and kissed her softly. "I'm not like him. I would never hurt you or any of our boys."

"I know that, Tony." Ziva breathed against his lips and kissed him again. "They know it too."


End file.
